Hollywood Romance
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Fubuki had always wanted a Hollywood romance, and suddenly had to realise their might be a flaw in the great plan for his life. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set post-GX by several years.

---

A Hollywood romance.

That was what Fubuki had wanted for as long as his hormones had permitted him to want romance.

He loved celebrities. He'd gone to so many idol-training sessions to try and prepare himself as much for celebrity life as it was possible for a person to be. He knew exactly how a Hollywood romance would go and he wanted that.

It was the red carpets, the glamour, the seeing yourself on the cover of a gossip magazine the morning after, the chat shows and even the break-ups. He was ready for the dramatic celebrity break-ups. He planned to have at least four of them so he could get a reputation before finally shocking all the papers and settling down.

He drew the line at having reality TV shows made about his home life though, as that would just be tacky. Perhaps if partner number three was particularly annoying and he was well loved by the public enough at that point to get away with it he would. But only to cause the greatest scandal in the upcoming celebrity history when it all fell apart on screen.

Just like he planned it would in the imaginary screenplay of his life.

The upcoming became the present, and then the present became the past.

Fubuki did become famous, just as he foresaw he would. As soon as he left Duel Academia he set out to becoming a duel idol, and as he'd always planned he cornered that part of the market perfectly.

Duelling was such an intense area. Pro League duels were taken so seriously, which was why Fubuki didn't touch them at all. Instead he aired duels that were solely meant to be entertaining and look good, that were filmed and shown to a family audience in the comfort of their own home. Fubuki brought duelling to a whole new audience, and in return duelling brought Fubuki the fame he'd always wanted.

It also brought him the romance he'd always wanted. Hollywood romance.

Eventually he came to partner four, and found that he wasn't ready to settle down yet. Maybe he'd planned that to happen to early. So partner four was left behind, as Fubuki pursued further.

Partner five didn't last either. Nor did partners six, seven, eight or even twelve. After so long Fubuki stopped counting.

At what point in Hollywood romance does it stop?

He'd never considered before, but he was starting to notice more frequently how celebrity relationships in general tended to end tragically or frizzle out until the public had heard of neither player anymore. Those were some grim prospects.

At the opposite end of the pole, not quite as publicly famous as Fubuki but pulling the strings of a lot of duellists who were, was Ryo. Fubuki's former best friend from Duel Academia.

Ryo had nothing to do with celebrity romance. Or romance period.

Which wasn't to say that nobody had ever looked at Ryo in that way. He was an attractive man, and even during the time when he'd had to walk with a cane because of an operation he still found that people were interested in him.

Their interest never lasted long. He saw to that.

Ryo worked. And worked. And didn't stop working. He purposely didn't make time for anyone he knew was attracted to him. But that was seen as acceptable, because Ryo was in charge of the new Pro League. A Pro League that was more open and fair than the one before.

One that let even people who lost stand up with dignity and carry on duelling. Nobody would laugh at those people, as Ryo had been laughed at when he'd lost in his younger days.

At first he was solely managing his brother Shou, but Shou's popularity grew with speed and soon other duellists took an interest. Ryo was now managing a lot of duellists.

So he busied himself in his work and ignored romance as much as possible. Though there comes a point when one has to consider when do you stop working?

Before he'd had time to push this thought out of his mind there came a knock at the door. He pushed the forms he'd been filling in for upcoming duels out of the way and walked over to answer it, not too surprised to see Fubuki walk in and fall onto the sofa.

They both led very different lives but they still made time for each other's friendship.

"So, how's it going with…" Ryo paused. He hadn't bothered to learn the name of Fubuki's last partner. He tended to break up with them soon after Ryo had learned their names.

"We called it off," answered Fubuki. No surprise there. "Honestly I'm not sure why I even try anymore."

That didn't sound like usual Fubuki talk. Ryo sat down on one of the sofa arms so he could listen closer.

"Do you ever feel I might be too superficial?" Fubuki asked; his voice muffled by the cushion.

Ryo remained tactfully silent, but then thought aloud, "Isn't your career based on being superficial to begin with?"

"Yes, but there comes a point when maybe you don't want your career and your personal life to mix too much," replied Fubuki. Which truly shocked Ryo. In general Fubuki considered the day wasted if several photographers hadn't caught him before lunch.

"It isn't too hard to keep the two separate," Ryo comforted. He wasn't very good at comforting people.

"But as soon as I hook up with anyone the media are all over me," Fubuki moaned, and quietly Ryo thought the reason for that was because Fubuki brought it on himself, "So people date me because they want to be seen with me, then they get sick of the cameras being there all the time, then I get sick of their whining, so we call it off. It's always the same. I'm starting to think Hollywood romance isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I never thought it was cracked up to be much," admitted Ryo.

"But it's… a love story. Haven't you ever wanted one of those?" Fubuki said, propping his head up on the pillow so he could look at Ryo.

"Perhaps, in my own time. But there are plenty of love stories out there that aren't covered by the media and usually last longer than those that are," concluded Ryo, being the only way he could be around Fubuki, which was being honest.

Blowing a hair out of his eyes, Fubuki said, "That's all great for regular people, but there's no way I could do that now. The only person the press don't care about seeing me go out with is you Ryo, and even that started a lot of vicious rumours before they realised we were just friends."

"So why don't you go out with me then?"

"Huh?" Fubuki sat up properly, looking at Ryo in confusion.

"Not as in that sort of going out," Ryo said hurriedly, "I just meant in general. If we're together they won't follow us, and then there's always a chance you could meet someone while we're out that you'd be interested in."

"That's really nice of you," mumbled Fubuki, knowing how much Ryo hated it in general when Fubuki brought his latest dates to meals with them, "But I think I could do with going out with you and not hooking up with anyone."

"Why's that, I thought you wanted to meet someone who'd last," Ryo said, confused.

"You last, Ryo."

That was how it started for them. Two people who had known each other for so long and had finally realised it just clicked. It wasn't a Hollywood romance, or even a very interesting romance, but it was their love story.


End file.
